Beyond the Boundary
by nacchandroid
Summary: Pernahkah kau melupakan janji penting pada seseorang dan ternyata hal itu adalah awal dari sebuah... 'kehidupan baru' yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya? Read and Review, please? Ch. 2 UP!
1. Forgotten Promise

Gadis manis berambut pirang itu membelah rambutnya menjadi dua bagian, lalu diikatnya masing-masing bagian dengan gaya _pigtail_. Gadis itu tersenyum menatap dirinya dipantulan cermin. Manik karamel indahnya meneliti bagian-bagian tubuhnya, kalau-kalau ada sedikit cacat dalam dandanannya pagi ini.

"Yosh, sempurna!" Kita sebut saja dia Lucy Heartfilia. Anak konglomerat—ehem, mantan konglomerat Heartfilia yang kini sudah menjadi penyihir di salah satu guild di kota Magnolia dan terkuat di seantero Fiore. Apalagi kalau bukan Fairy Tail.

Berkat Daimatou Enbu—atau biasa disebut _Grand Magic Games_, ajang pertandingan sihir yang setahun sekali diadakan kerajaan Fiore untuk merebut gelar guild nomor satu, Fairy Tail yang selama tujuh tahun terpuruk kini sudah meraih apa yang hilang dari mereka dulu—gelar guild terhebat.

Dan, sudah setahun lamanya Daimatou Enbu berakhir. Banyak yang sudah Lucy lalui bersama para nakamanya.

Bahkan yang paling parah, melihat dirinya sendiri yang datang dari masa depan harus mati karena melindunginya.

Itu masa lalu, kan?

Lucy mengunci pintu apartemennya lalu berjalan dengan senyum yang terus terpatri di wajahnya menuju rumah kedua baginya.

Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Nacchandroid** mempersembahkan

_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_

**Beyond the Boundary**

**Disclaimer**: Siapa lagi kalau bukan si tukang _troll_, **Hiro Mashima**?

Oh, tolong baca Author Note di bawah, ya :3

* * *

"Selamat Pagi, semuanya!" seperti biasa, aku menyapa orang-orang guild dengan riang dan semangat. Tentu saja sapaanku tak hanya seperti angin lalu. Mereka—orang-orang guild yang sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri selalu membalasnya dengan ramah dan ceria.

Aku tak henti-hentinya memasang senyumanku dan melangkah dengan semangat ke arah meja bar. Di sana berdiri seorang _barmaid_ cantik berambut putih panjang bergelombang—Mirajane Strauss. Kakak tertua dari ketiga Strauss bersaudara, model _gravure_ majalah mingguan Sorcerer, tapi di balik wajah ramah dan kalemnya, dia adalah salah satu _S-Class mage_ Fairy Tail dengan sihir _take over: Satan Soul_.

Mengerikan? Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi tenang saja, Mira ini orang yang paling ramah dan baik hati yang pernah aku temui.

"Pagi, Mira!" sapaku lalu duduk di kursi bar. Mira yang sedang mengelap gelas menatapku lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Pagi, Lucy! Kau semangat sekali hari ini," ujarnya sembari meletakan gelas yang barusan ia lap ke tempatnya. "Mau minum apa?"

"Milkshake vanilla saja deh,"

"Baik. Jangan terlalu sering minum es di pagi hari ya, Lucy. Kemarin pagi kau juga minum milkshake." Ucap Mira. Lalu dengan cekatan ia menyiapkan milkshake pesananku.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan perkataannya.

Oke, tunggu. Aku tak seharusnya santai begini.

Sekarang sudah hampir jam setengah sembilan. Seharusnya sesuai janji yang _orang itu_ tetapkan, _kami_ akan pergi menjalankan misi jam setengah sembilan nanti, kan?

Masa iya _orang itu_ terlambat, lagi?

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku, menyusuri guild yang mulai ramai karena _member_ yang satu persatu mulai berdatangan atau karena orang-orang yang sekedar ingin berkunjung. Aku menelusuri pojok-pojok guild tempat _orang itu_ biasanya ada.

Aneh.

Padahal dia sudah janji denganku tak akan terlambat.

"—cy... Lucy?"

Aku tersentak, seketika aku menolehkan wajahku menatap Mira yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa, Lucy?" tanya Mira sembari meletakan milkshake pesananku di atas meja. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang sedikit gatal, lalu menggeleng.

Mira hanya menatapku heran, mengendikan bahunya lalu mengelap gelas lagi.

Aku menghela napas berat lalu meminum milkshake vanillaku.

"Ah, dasar Natsu, padahal dia sendiri yang janji jam setengah sembilan. Sekarang dia sendiri yang terlambat." Gumamku di sela-sela minumku.

"Eh, Lucy... kau mencari Natsu?" aku sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Mira tadi. Aku menatapnya dan mengangguk.

"Natsu itu, padahal dia yang janji akan menjalankan misi denganku jam setengah sembilan ini. Tapi dia sendiri terlambat. Huh, aku kesal!" gerutuku.

"Lucy... kalian berjanji sejak kapan?" tanya Mira dengan nada yang terdengar...ragu?

Eh, kenapa?

"Da-dari dua hari lalu... kenapa, Mira?"

"Tapi tadi Natsu... pergi menjalankan misi dengan Lisanna dan Happy, satu jam yang lalu."

Eh?

* * *

"Ahh... aku tidak mau naik kereta lagi," gerutu seorang penyihir _Dragon Slayer_ api yang kini berjalan lemas dan wajahnya sudah kelewat pucat.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu, Natsu." Jawab si kucing berwarna biru yang kini dengan santainya terbang di samping penyihir yang hampir sekarat karena menaiki kereta api, siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu.

"Jangan begitu, Happy... kasihan Natsu," ujar gadis manis berambut putih pendek yang berjalan beriringan dengan Natsu dan si kucing yang kita ketahui bernama Happy. Si gadis tersenyum ke arah Natsu yang wajahnya makin pucat. "Kau baik-baik saja, Natsu?"

Natsu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku lapar. Lisanna, beri aku makanan~" ucapnya lemas.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan dulu sebelum menjalankan misi," ucap gadis itu—atau bisa disebut Lisanna.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka. Langit yang berwarna biru tampak sangat tenang dengan taburan awan-awan tipis yang bergerak perlahan. Matahari pun bersikap baik pada para penyihir muda ini sekarang, ia menyinari mereka, menghangatkan mereka dengan cahayanya yang tak begitu terik.

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti ketika melihat sebuah papan berwarna cokelat tua yang sedikit lusuh bertuliskan 'restoran' yang digantung tepat di atas pintu masuk. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Natsu dan Happy langsung menyerbu pintu masuk restoran ketika asap putih yang beraroma lezat yang mengepul dari dalam restoran melewati hidung mereka.

Lisanna yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menghela napas pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya ringan. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam restoran itu, menyusul kedua rekan mereka yang lebih dulu menyerbu _surga makanan_ tersebut.

"Lisanna! Sini, sini!" Happy melambaikan tangannya riang memanggil Lisanna yang masih berjalan menuju bangku yang sudah dipilihkan Natsu dan Happy. Ia lalu duduk menghadap Natsu yang sudah fokus dengan menu makanan yang ada ditangannya.

Pelayan restoran itu menghampiri mereka dengan membawa buku catatan kecil untuk mencatat pesanan mereka. Natsu masih menatap menu makanan sambil mengernyit dan mengusap-usap dagunya—tipikal orang bingung.

Happy menggeser sedikit buku menu yang ada ditangan Natsu agar ia bisa melihat jelas. Happy pun kebingungan karena makanan yang tertera di sana kebanyakan berbahan dasar ikan.

Bisa dilihat wajah Happy yang sudah siap _ngeces_.

Lisanna memiringkan kepalanya, dia mencondongkan badannya agar ia bisa membaca menu makanan bersama dengan Natsu dan Happy. Tak lama, ia menghela napas lalu menoleh ke sang pelayan.

"Menu spesial hari ini apa?"

Sang pelayan yang sudah memasang wajah cemberut karena mereka sangat lama dalam memilih makanan akhirnya memasang senyum ala salesnya. Lalu ia menggeser sedikit menu makanan yang dipegang Natsu lalu membolak-balikkan halaman buku itu.

"Ini menu spesial hari ini, khusus untuk _couple_ dengan harga ekonomis," pelayan itu tersenyum makin manis—tentu saja masih ala sales. "Bonus parfait jumbo juga." Kata si pelayan itu lagi.

Tunggu, _couple_?

Eh?

Wajah Lisanna kini sudah dihiasi semburat merah tipis, ia agak salah tingkah mendengar kata _couple_ yang dilontarkan si pelayan tadi.

Apakah mereka terlihat seperti _couple_?

"Ka—kami bukan..."

"Ayolah, Lisanna! Kami sudah lapar," gerutu Natsu dan Happy yang sudah cemberut menatap Lisanna.

Lisanna hanya menghela napasnya, lalu memesan menu yang dianjurkan sang pelayan tadi.

"Aku mau ikan!" teriak Happy riang.

Okelah.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah mereka memakan semua makanan yang mereka pesan. Tentu saja, makanan belepotan di sana-sini dan tumpukan piring, mangkok dan beberapa gelas minuman.

Kau tanya kenapa bisa banyak begitu?

Yah salahkan saja si Natsu dan Happy yang berulang kali memesan makanan sampai pelayan yang melayani mereka terheran-heran.

"Fuwaaah, kenyang sekali ya, Happy." Gumam Natsu sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sudah menggembung layaknya bola dan bersandar pada tembok putih yang ada di belakang bangku miliknya. Ia menggigiti sebatang tusuk gigi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aye," jawab Happy sekenanya. Sama seperti Natsu, dirinya juga telah menggembung seperti bola.

Lisanna hanya melihat mereka berdua sambil menyendok parfait yang ia pesan—oke, bonus dari _couple meal_ yang barusan ia makan. Wajahnya terlihat cemberut sedikit, kesal dengan Natsu yang menyuruhnya memakan parfait itu sendirian.

Padahal ia ingin makan parfait ini berdua dengan Natsu, layaknya _couple_. Lisanna memilih diam walau ia kesal terhadap Natsu. Mau apa lagi? Pemuda di depannya ini badannya saja yang laki, tapi pikirannya masih kekanakan. Tidak mungkin Natsu berpikiran untuk memakan parfait ini berdua dengan Lisanna layaknya _couple_.

Mustahil.

Padahal Lisanna telah menantikan saat-saat seperti ini, menjalankan misi dengan Natsu—dan Happy, bertiga. Sudah lama ia tidak bersama mereka semenjak orang-orang di guild menganggap ia sudah meninggal. Padahal ia hanya terserap anima dan terdampar ke dunia lain bernama Edolas.

Sekembalinya ia ke Edolas, ternyata Natsu dan Happy malah dekat dengan seorang gadis, anggota baru Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia.

Tentu hal itu membuat dirinya merasa tersingkir dari Natsu dan Happy, walaupun perasaannya sedikit terobati karena akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan kakak-kakak aslinya.

Lisanna tak pernah bisa mengajak Natsu dan Happy pergi menjalankan misi bersama. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena mereka selalu bersama Lucy.

_Jealous_? Iya, Lisanna cemburu. Apalagi saat Daimatou Enbu setahun yang lalu. Lihat saja betapa _ngotot_nya Natsu ingin menyelamatkan Lucy saat dia ditangkap prajurit kerajaan sampai mengalahkan _Future_ Rogue dan menyelamatkan masa depan karena janjinya dengan _Future_ Lucy.

Natsu selalu melakukan hal-hal nekat demi Lucy. Lisanna tak habis pikir, seberapa pentingnya kah Lucy bagi Natsu?

Lisanna juga tak bisa memungkiri, Lucy memang gadis yang baik. Ia cantik, ramah, ceria, dan semakin hari semakin bertambah kuat. Lisanna tahu, Lucy bukanlah tandingannya.

Tapi ia hanya tak ingin Natsu berpaling pada Lucy. Dia dan Natsu sudah berjanji akan menikah jika mereka sudah dewasa, kan? Walaupun itu hanya janji sepihak yang terucap dari mulutnya. Iya, Natsu tak pernah mengatakan dia setuju untuk menikah dengan Lisanna. Apalagi janji itu saat mereka masih kecil.

Lisanna menghela napas. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya saat melihat Natsu yang sudah berdiri dengan Happy yang terbang di sebelahnya.

"Ayo, Lisanna. Klien kita sudah menunggu!" ucapnya.

* * *

"Berhenti!" aku terus berlari mengejar ketua bandit sialan yang tak kunjung tertangkap olehku. Aku memegang erat _Fleuve d'etoile_ dan sesekali mengayunkannya agar bisa menjerat bandit yang berlari seperti monyet di depanku.

Sial, larinya cepat sekali, sih.

"Aku bilang berhenti, bodoh!" aku mengayunkan _Fleuve d'etoile_ku sekali lagi. Hap! Tertangkap! Aku tersenyum lebar melihat cambukku mengikat kaki kanan bandit itu hingga ia jatuh tengkurap. Aku menghampirinya dan mengikat bandit itu dengan tali tambang yang diberi oleh klien tadi. Ia terus meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Hah... berisik sekali.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku menggeret ketua bandit itu menuju rumah klienku, untuk menyerahkan bandit ini dan meminta bayaran, tentunya.

Aku menghela napas lega, tak rugi juga waktuku mengejar-ngejar bandit ini sampai tubuhku penuh keringat begini.

Tak lama berjalan, aku melihat bangunan megah di hadapanku. Ya, itu rumah klienku. Aku langsung masuk dan menyerahkan bandit ini kepada klienku. Setelah berterima kasih dan menerima bayaran, aku pamit undur diri dan pergi dari rumah itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku gontai, menatap jalan setapak yang aku injak. Penuh debu, kotor. Pikiranku melayang, bisa-bisanya Natsu melupakan janjinya padaku dan memilih pergi mengambil misi dengan Lisanna? Sebegitu bodohnya kah dia sampai-sampai janji dua hari lalu dengan mudahnya ia lupakan?

Begitu mendengar dari Mira bahwa Natsu mengambil misi bersama Lisanna dan Happy, jujur saja... hatiku sakit. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa badanku seketika menegang ketika mendengar berita itu.

Aku iri, iri dengan Lisanna.

Lisanna menurutku cukup manis, baik hati, riang dan bersahabat. Banyak yang menyukai dirinya—bukan berarti orang-orang guild tidak menyukaiku, ya. Orang-orang di guild tak pernah membeda-bedakan sesamanya. Mereka menganggap semua orang di guild itu adalah keluarga, sahabat.

Aku juga menganggap semuanya begitu. Bagiku, Fairy Tail adalah rumah, keluarga, tempat kembali.

Aku juga menganggap Lisanna sama dengan yang lain. Aku hanya sedikit iri dengannya ketika mendengar bahwa Lisanna adalah teman masa kecil Natsu dan dialah yang membesarkan Happy bersama Natsu. Lisanna juga sangat dekat dengan Natsu sebelum ia dikabarkan meninggal.

Natsu juga membuatkan kuburan untuknya di bukit tempat mereka bermain dulu.

Masa kecil mereka... begitu bahagia. Tidak sepertiku.

Aku mendengus.

Saat Lisanna kembali, semua orang bersorak. Mereka langsung mengadakan pesta besar-besaran. Berpesta untuk Lisanna sampai larut malam, wajah mereka begitu bahagia menyambut keluarga mereka yang mereka anggap sudah meninggal, kembali lagi.

Aku juga ikut senang, jujur, walaupun waktu itu aku belum mengenal Lisanna, aku telah mendengar beberapa cerita tentangnya. Aku juga bahagia melihat Mira dan Elfman yang akhirnya bersatu lagi dengan adik kesayangannya. Aku bahagia melihat ketiga saudara itu bersatu lagi.

Dan aku bahagia bisa mendapatkan teman baru.

Tapi, aku juga sekaligus iri... dan cemburu?

Iya, mendengar orang-orang mengelu-elukan Lisanna yang akhirnya kembali dan mulai memasang-masangkan dirinya dengan Natsu.

Hahaha, aku tahu mereka teman semasa kecil, aku tahu.

Baiklah cukup.

Si Natsu itu...

Oke, setiap orang pasti pernah lupa, aku juga begitu. Tapi yang benar saja, dia yang mengajakku menjalankan misi denganku dua hari lalu tapi kenapa dia juga yang lupa?

Aaargh!

Aku menendang batu berukuran sedang di depanku dengan kencang, karena terlalu kencang, bukannya batu itu yang terlempar malah aku yang terjungkal kebelakang lalu jatuh terduduk.

Bruk.

"Awww!" aku mengusap pantatku yang bertubrukan dengan jalan. Ugh, kau tanya apa? Sakit? Ya iyalah sakit! Aku terus mengerang kesakitan sambil berdiri. Aku menghentakkan kakiku keras-keras. Aku kesal, iya, emosiku memuncak. Si bodoh itu, kalau ketemu di guild nanti lihat saja dia!

"NATSU BODOOOOOH!" aku menendang batu yang gagal aku tendang tadi ke sembarang arah dengan kencang dan penuh emosi. Batu itu terlempar—

—namun, batu itu malah membentur tembok yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri dan berbalik ke arahku dan mengenai keningku dengan keras.

JDUK.

"AAAAAAAAAAH SAAAKIIIIT!"

Aku mengusap-usap keningku pelan lalu berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakiku keras-keras pulang menuju ke guild.

Terserahlah, aku kesal! Siaaaaaaal!

* * *

"Kenapa kau menghancurkan permata itu! Kita tak jadi dibayar, 'kan? Aaaah!" Lisanna menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, ia berjalan beberapa langkah lebih dulu daripada Natsu yang cemberut mendengar ocehan Lisanna.

"Ayolah, Lisanna... aku tidak sengaja, kok! Dan aku juga sudah berjanji denganmu akan menggantinya, kan," dengus Natsu malas.

Lisanna menoleh, kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dadanya. Ia menatap Natsu kesal.

"Hah! Pokoknya seminggu ini kau harus menjalankan misi denganku untuk ganti rugi, Natsu!" titah Lisanna. Natsu hanya mengangguk-angguk malas. Lisanna yang melihatnya kemudian tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

Natsu melirik ke sebelahnya, dilihatnya Happy yang berjalan tak jauh dibelakangnya sedang tertunduk melewati ekor matanya. Ia lalu memperlambat langkahnya, menunggu Happy mensejajari langkahnya.

"Happy, kau kenapa sih dari tadi?" ucap Natsu. Lisanna yang mendengarnya langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Nee, Natsu... kau tidak melupakan sesuatu, 'kan?" ucap Happy setengah bergumam.

Natsu memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu apa, Happy?" ucapnya terheran-heran.

"Aye... janji dengan seseorang atau apa, nee, Natsu... kau tidak lupa, 'kan? Aku merasa ada yang aku lupakan,"

Natsu mengusap dagunya, ekspresinya seperti sedang berpikir. Ia mengingat-ingat jika ada yang ia lupakan. Ia menutup matanya sembari bergumam pelan.

Deg.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Natsu tersentak. Matanya membulat sempurnya. Ia membeku, keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya.

"Happy..."

"Aye?"

Natsu menatap Happy horor. "Kita... melupakan janji dengan Lucy,"

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

HAAAI! Bertemu lagi dengan saya di fanfiksi terbaru ini, hohoho.

Oke, ini bukan fanfiksi baru sih, fanfik ini sudah dibuat lama, tapi sempat di tahan karena masih banyak fanfik yang menumpuk, hehe 'orz

Tapi pada akhirnya malah aku publish juga... ah biarlah, mumpung liburan.

Oh iya, saya dan teman-teman mengadakan suatu event untuk NaLu day Juli mendatang. Mungkin sebagian sudah ada yang saya beritahu lewat PM, ya... namun yang belum tahu, silakan melihat rincian event ini pada official account NaLu Day Annual Event, ya! Linknya bisa dilihat di bio saya

Jaa, kalau begitu...

Review please?

-**Nacchan**


	2. The Beginning of The End

"Nee, Natsu... kau tidak melupakan sesuatu, 'kan?" ucap Happy setengah bergumam.

Natsu memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu apa, Happy?" ucapnya terheran-heran.

"Aye... janji dengan seseorang atau apa, nee, Natsu... kau tidak lupa, 'kan? Aku merasa ada yang aku lupakan,"

Natsu mengusap dagunya, ekspresinya seperti sedang berpikir. Ia mengingat-ingat jika ada yang ia lupakan. Ia menutup matanya sembari bergumam pelan.

Deg.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Natsu tersentak. Matanya membulat sempurna. Ia membeku, keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya.

"Happy..."

"Aye?"

Natsu menatap Happy horor. "Kita... melupakan janji dengan Lucy,"

* * *

_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_

**Beyond the Boundary**

**Disclaimer**: **Hiro Mashima**-sensei

* * *

Ramai, guild memang selalu seperti itu. Entah pagi, siang, malam bahkan dalam keadaan bahaya pun, guild pasti selalu ramai. Itulah guild Fairy Tail, kan? Yah, sisi ramai guild inilah yang membuat para anggota rindu akan guild tercinta satu ini, apalagi setelah kembali dari misi.

Tak terkecuali gerombolan yang satu ini.

Natsu, Happy dan Lisanna baru kembali dari misi panjang mereka yang sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Senyum sumringah terpampang jelas di wajah mereka—

—tidak, hanya Lisanna yang tersenyum.

Wajah Natsu dan Happy begitu pucat, tegang saat mereka memasuki pintu masuk guild. Mereka berdua langsung menghambur masuk tanpa menghiraukan sambutan dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anggota guild lain.

Mereka berdua tidak peduli. Intinya, kemana Lucy?

Mata Natsu yang tajam terus mencari ke seluruh sudut-sudut guild tanpa satupun yang terlewat, ia mendecih karena matanya tak menangkap sedikitpun tanda-tanda keberadaan Lucy di dalam guild. Ia lalu berlari keluar tanpa sepatah kata pun. Happy yang dengan setianya juga mengikuti kemana Natsu pergi.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seseorang menatap mereka nanar.

* * *

Seharusnya aku tak melupakan janji yang sudah kubuat jauh-jauh hari dengan Lucy. Dan seharusnya aku tak merasa sakit_ plus_ kesal karena berkali-kali diusir dari apartemennya malam ini. Ah, terlalu banyak 'seharusnya' yang terlintas dipikiranku sekarang ini.

Tapi kenapa bisa aku begitu bodohnya melupakan janji yang aku buat? Apalagi itu menyangkut Lucy. Jujur saja, miris banget rasanya ketika kau tiba di tempat seseorang dengan niatan untuk minta maaf, kau malah dilempar dengan buku-buku yang massanya melebihi beton.

Rasa sakitnya _double_, mas. Sakit fisik serta batin. Mau coba? Sini tukaran tempat sama aku.

Maaf saja, sayangnya aku tak mau membiarkan Lucy disentuh orang lain.

Eh, eh, oke, lupakan. Jadi bagaimana caranya agar Lucy mau memaafkanku? Dari wajahnya saja sudah jelas dia sangat marah denganku. Padahal aku hanya ingin menjelaskan alasanku. Yang namanya lupa itu tak bisa dihindari, kan?

Tapi yang namanya Natsu Dragneel tak akan pernah menyerah hanya gara-gara ditolak, apalagi baru sekali. Berkali-kali pun aku tak masalah. Yang penting, Lucy memaafkanku dan aku tak punya tanggungan lagi. Tolonglah, gimana sih rasanya kalau orang yang paling berarti untukmu marah karena kebodohanmu sendiri? Kau jelas akan menyesal dan minta maaf dengan segala cara sampai orang itu memaafkanmu, kan?

Sama saja denganku. Pokoknya, aku tak akan pulang dari depan jendela apartemennya sampai dia mau membiarkanku masuk dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Lho, aku belum bilang ya kalau aku masih gelantungan di depan jendela apartemen Lucy dengan wajah dan tangan menempel horor pada kaca jendelanya?

Kata siapa aku sudah bergalau ria sambil berpangku tangan di rumah. Maaf saja, ya.

Iya, Happy yang sedari tadi mengangkatku memang sudah terlihat lelah. Tapi, khusus untuk sekarang aku tak berbaik hati padanya sampai Lucy mau membukakan jendelanya untukku.

"Lucy, aku mohon sekali ini biarkan aku masuk. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya dan aku janji akan langsung pulang. Apa kau tak kasihan melihat Happy yang sudah hampir mati ini?" rayuku dengan nada yang dimelas-melaskan agar Lucy yang sedang berkutat dengan novel yang ia tulis sedikit tersentuh. Aku tahu kata-kata barusan terdengan lebay banget. Tapi aku juga tak enak dengan Happy dan jujur saja wajahnya memang sudah hampir seperti orang yang nyawanya mau direnggut dewa kematian.

Eh, Happy kucing kan, ya... bukan orang.

Aku bisa melihat tangan lucy yang bergetar memegang erat pena bulunya sampai-sampai beberapa bercak tinta dari penanya tersebar kemana-mana. Yah, taruhan deh Lucy saat ini sedang perang batin antara membiarkanku masuk karena kasihan dengan kondisi Happy sekarang atau malah ingin melemparku dengan vas bunga besar yang ada di pojok ruangan.

Lucy menggebrak mejanya keras sampai-sampai aku yang berada di luar yang dilindungi dengan jendela dengan kaca yang tertutup rapat sampai tersentak karena kaget. Ia berjalan menuju arahku dengan muka garang segarang Erza—walaupun masih garang Erza, sih. Dia membuka paksa jendela berkusen kayu tersebut dengan kasarnya sehingga ujungnya mengenai hidungku.

Tch, sakit, tahu.

Aku memegangi hidungku yang memerah karena benturan barusan dengan bibir yang sengaja aku maju-majukan, sok sakit bercampur sebal, berharap Lucy meminta maaf padaku. Namun yang ada, dia malah menarik syalku lalu memaksaku masuk hingga aku terlempar di lantai kamarnya yang dingin.

Sial banget aku hari ini.

Lucy menatapku garang namun tatapannya lebih teduh, membuatku sedikit mengkeret karena rasa bersalah yang membuncah dalam dadaku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sembarang arah, menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Modus desideratif yang bagus, Natsu. Jadi apa alasanmu?"

Lucy melirik sebentar ke arah Happy yang sedang beristirahat dengan tenangnya di atas tempat tidur empuk itu, lalu ia kembali menatapku. Sesaat aku iri dengan Happy yang memasang tampang layaknya di surga sedangkan aku harus berhadapan dengan Lucy yang sedang dalam _fire mode_ sendirian. Uh, dasar partner yang gak setia.

Tapi tadi Lucy bilang apa—modus...apa?

Aku terus melongo menatap Lucy yang menghela napasnya berat.

"Maaf, aku tahu bahasaku terlalu tinggi untukmu, Natsu. Intinya, apa alasanmu?"

Uh-oh. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu menatap lurus ke mata karamel teduhnya tersebut yang entah kenapa selalu berhasil menghangatkan dadaku. "Maafkan aku, Lucy... aku benar-benar lupa," jedaku sembari mengamati wajah Lucy yang masih tak berpaling mengamatiku. Aku makin mengkeret. "Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa lupa... bahkan Happy juga tak mengingatkanku, yang aku yakin dia juga lupa. Jadilah saat Lisanna mengajak kami berdua menjalankan misi, aku menerimanya. Maaf." Kataku tertunduk.

Aku bisa mendengar Lucy mendesah lalu mengulurkan tangannya kehadapanku. Aku menatap tanganya diam.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kan? Ya sudah, aku maafkan. Jangan menunduk begitu." Ucapnya sembari menunjukan senyum manisnya yang berhasil melukis semburat merah tipis di pipiku yang mulai memanas.

Uh, Lucy kenapa kau bisa semanis ini?

Aku meraih tangannya yang langsung menarikku berdiri mensejajarinya. Lucy lalu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya, mengusap kepala biru Happy yang tertidur nyenyak. "Tapi kenapa kalian tak menungguku? Kalau kalian menungguku sampai aku datang ke guild, kau tak akan lupa kalau kita punya janji, kan?"

Eh, benar juga, ya. "Yah, Lisanna bilang sudah lama dia tidak pergi menjalankan misi denganku dan Happy. Aku juga jadi tidak enak dengannya, makanya aku setuju dengan ajakannya." Ucapku sembari menggaruk pipiku yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Lucy hanya mengangguk mengerti. Namun, matanya berbeda. Seperti masa bodoh atau apa? Yah, entahlah yang penting aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya dengan Lucy dan kini keadaan aman.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu Lucy, selamat malam!" Aku menunjukkan cengiran khasku dan menggendong Happy yang tertidur pulas lalu melompat ke kusen jendela Lucy, berniat untuk pulang.

Saat aku ingin melompat, Lucy menarik ujung syalku hingga mencekik leherku. Untung aku masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan sehingga tak jatuh. Kan konyol banget udah keren-keren mau lompat malah jatuh gara-gara syal yang ketarik.

Aku menoleh kearah Lucy. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Besok... kita bisa mengambil misi bersama?" tanya Lucy sedikit ragu. Aku tersenyum tipis padanya, dengan sesal aku menggeleng.

"Maaf Lucy, aku sudah berjanji dengan Lisanna untuk menjalankan misi dengannya seminggu penuh karena aku menghancurkan permata milik klien. Maaf, ya." Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat tidak enak dengan Lucy karenna ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum manis, padahal aku sudah menolak permintaannya. Lucy hanya mengucapkan "Oh begitu," dengan pelan lalu aku pamit pulang.

Aku tak tahu, sama sekali tak sadar bahwa aku telah membuka jalan yang (amat) sangat buruk bagi hubungan kami.

* * *

Aku terbangun ketika matahari menembus tirai merah muda yang menggantung pada jendela apartemenku. Aku mengusap mataku lalu menyibak tirai itu. Sungguh, benar-benar hari yang sangat tak menyenangkan. Aku merasa tak ingin pergi ke guild hari ini.

Benar-benar sok apatis aku ini. Padahal, saat Natsu menolak ajakanku karena dia sudah berjanji dengan teman masa kecilnya itu, hatiku serasa mau hancur saja. Bukannya lebay, ini serius. Tapi malah aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan tersenyum.

Kenapa aku tak bisa lebih jujur pada perasaanku sendiri?

Aku meraih ikat rambutku yang aku taruh di atas meja kerjaku. Aku ikat rambutku asal-asalan lalu beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi. Mungkin berendam bisa menenangkanku sesaat.

Sejenak saat tubuhku sudah sepenuhnya berada dalam bak yang berisi air hangat, pikiranku menerawang lagi. Kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, ya? Kenapa perasaanku sangat tak enak begini. Entah kenapa aku berfirasat sesuatu akan terjadi. Tapi apa?

Uhuk, mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku harus rileks. Berhubung biaya sewa apartemen ini untuk dua bulan kedepan sudah aku bayar, hari ini aku tak pergi ke guild juga tak apa-apa. Lebih baik aku di rumah dan menyelesaikan novelku dengan segera.

Ah, semoga hari ini tenang sehingga aku bisa bersantai sedikit.

Aku memakai pakaian santaiku yang aku ambil secara acak dari dalam lemari, mengikat rambutku dengan gaya _ponytail_ tinggi lalu melangkah santai menuju kursi kerjaku untuk mulai menulis kelanjutan novel yang aku tulis tadi malam. Aku menggenggam penaku dan menatap barisan huruf-huruf yang terjejer rapi di atas perkamen kecokelatan. Namun entah kenapa pikiranku kosong, aku tak tahu harus menulis apa.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat Natsu dan pernyataan janjinya dengan Lisanna yang semalam ia katakan padaku.

"_Maaf Lucy, aku sudah berjanji dengan Lisanna untuk menjalankan misi dengannya seminggu penuh karena aku menghancurkan permata milik klien. Maaf, ya."_

Mengingat hal itu entah kenapa membuatku kesal setengah mati. Serius, bagaimana jika kalian yang ada dalam posisiku, pasti kalian juga akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Dia dengan mudahnya melupakan janjinya denganmu, tapi dia malah menerima janji untuk pergi bersama orang lain.

Tolonglah, kenapa Natsu tak menolak permintaan Lisanna saja?

Oke, itu terdengar kejam dan aku juga tak mau menerima ajakan Natsu jika dia bertindak seperti itu. Bagaimana pun juga, Lisanna itu teman Natsu, temanku juga. Dan akan sangat kejam apabila aku merusak pertemanan yang mereka bangun dari kecil.

Walaupun aku tak mengerti apa-apa tentang teman masa kecil, tapi aku menghargai ikatan mereka.

Aku termenung tanpa menyadari bahwa di luar sana hujan deras telah mengguyur Magnolia. Aku melihat ke luar jendela dengan tatapan datar. Namun entah mengapa, aku merasa ada yang aneh.

"Aku... kenapa, sih?" gumamku pelan.

* * *

Hari ini hari terakhir Natsu, Happy dan Lisanna menjalankan misi mereka. Seminggu tepat dan aku hanya tinggal menunggu Natsu dan gerombolannya sampai di guild.

Aku mengikat rambutku dengan gaya _twin pigtail _lalu tersenyum pada bayanganku sendiri yang terpantul pada cermin besar yang ada di depanku. Aku melirik kertas misi yang aku pilih kemarin, rencananya aku ingin mengajak Natsu serta Happy, kalau bisa Erza, Gray, Wendy dan Carla juga untuk pergi bekerja bersama. Ah, sudah lama sekali kami tak mengambil misi bersama.

Ung, tunggu, baru seminggu aku sudah mengatakannya lama?

Aku tertawa pelan lalu memasukkan kertas misi itu pada tas gendong berwarna pink kecil lalu berjalan menuju guild.

Hari ini sangat cerah, dan moodku pun sangat bagus hari ini. Aku terus memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan di guild nanti. Mendengarkan kisah Natsu? Melihat para anggota guild ribut satu sama lain seperti biasa tau hanya mengobrol santai dengan para gadis.

Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat hatiku tak sabar cepat-cepat sampai di guild.

Pintu kayu besar tertutup itu menyambutku, aku memegang kenop pintu dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajahku. Aku membukanya lebar sembari terkekeh.

"Kenapa, Natsu?! Setiap kita menjalankan misi selalu dia yang kau pikirkan! Ada apa denganmu?!" teriakan familiar itu menyapa gendang telingaku. Aku lalu mencari sumber dari teriakan marah tersebut. Aku menangkap dua sosok yang aku kenal betul sedang berhadapan di balkon lantai dua guild. Para penghuni guild lain begitu terlihat panik melihat pertengkaran mereka walaupun mereka, para anggota guild, tak ada satu pun yang berusaha melerai mereka.

Aku terdiam menatap mereka tepat di tengah-tengah pintu yang terbuka lebar dan tak ada satupun yang menyadari kehadiranku.

"Memangnya kenapa, Lisanna? Ada yang salah? Toh aku juga sudah memenuhi janjiku denganmu! Lalu kenapa kau malah marah-marah?" jawab Natsu yang berusaha meredam emosinya.

Aku masih terdiam melihat pertengkaran tersebut.

"Oh begitu? Jadi kau hanya semata-mata ingin memenuhi janjimu saja? Kenapa kau tak pernah menganggap misi yang kita jalani ini hanya sekadar karena kita ingin? Bukan karena janji, Natsu? Apa kau tak suka bekerja denganku?" nada Lisanna sedikit melemah, dan hal itu malah membuat Natsu memalingkan wajahnya. Aku tahu, Natsu melakukan itu karena ia tak enak hati dengan Lisanna.

Aku bisa mendengar Natsu bergumam "Lis, aku..." dan langsung terpotong oleh teriakan Lisanna yang mengagetkan seluruh anggota guild—

"KENAPA KAU LEBIH SUKA BEKERJA DENGAN LUCY YANG LEMAH ITU?!"

—termasuk aku.

Aku membeku mendengarnya. Dunia ini serasa begitu hening, aku tak bisa mendengar apapun. Tenggorokanku tercekat saat dia meneriaki hal yang paling tak ingin kudengar.

"LISANNA!" tapi kenapa aku masih bisa mendengar Natsu meneriaki nama Lisanna?

Badanku bergetar hebat, jantungku berdetak tak teratur, keringat dingin memaksa keluar dari pelipisku, menuruni wajahku dan menetes saat bulir itu sampai pada daguku.

"APA? BUKANKAH SEMUANYA JUGA TAHU KALAU DIA ITU LEMAH?!"

Cukup, hentikan semua itu. Lisanna aku mohon hentikan teriakanmu itu. Kau mencabik hatiku, Lisanna, cukup. Hentikan semua ini—

"AKU TAHU DIA LEMAH! Tapi—" suara terakhir yang aku dengar berhasil membuat air mataku yang telah mendesak ingin keluar akhirnya terjatuh. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dan tak menunggu kata-kata yang ingin Natsu keluarkan, aku memotong kalimatnya dengan nada rendah yang begitu gelap.

Aku menggumam, namun aku yakin seluruh guild bisa mendengarku karena keadaan yang begitu hening ini. "Jadi begitu..." ujarku sembari menunduk, membiarkan poni pirangku menutupi mata sialanku yang sudah mengalirkan air mata yang begitu deras. Tanganku terkepal dan bergetar, berusaha agar isakanku tak terdengar siapapun.

"Lu-Lucy?" Natsu memanggilku dengan terbata-bata, mungkin karena kaget tiba-tiba aku muncul menghancurkan drama mereka berdua yang sangat seru. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, membiarkan air mata meluncur deras melalui pipiku.

Dengan tatapan yang sedikit buram, aku bisa melihat Natsu yang membeku dan Lisanna yang malah membuang muka.

Aku menatap Natsu nanar lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan guild tanpa mengindahkan Natsu yang memanggil-manggil namaku.

Aku hanya ingin menghilang dari peradaban, aku tak mau melihat mereka. Aku tak mau, aku hanya ingin sendiri.

Dan aku hanya ingin mereka tahu bahwa aku bukanlah makhluk lemah.

Saat aku berlari tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan, aku tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Master yang entah baru kembali dari mana. Aku menghadap Master dengan wajah yang bisa kubilang seperti badut karena jeleknya wajahku jika sedang menangis. Master menatapku kaget lalu menghampiriku.

"Lucy, nak, kau kenapa?" pertanyaan Master hanya aku jawab dengan gelengan ringan. Master menatapku tak percaya. Sudahlah, selagi ada Master, kenapa aku tak minta _'itu'_ saja?

Aku menahan isakanku sekuat tenaga, mengambil napas berat lalu menunduk pada Master dengan hormat. "Master, tolong hapus tanda keanggotaanku."

Aku bisa merasakan Master yang begitu _shock_ mendengar permintaanku sehingga ia berkata "Lucy, kau bicara apa?"

Aku hanya diam sembari terisak, aku tak ingin menceritakan apapun yang terjadi padaku. Aku sudah cukup sakit hati dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Walau kalian menganggap hal seperti itu sangat sepele, namun bagiku tak begitu.

Bagaimana rasanya kau dikatai lemah dengan partner yang paling kau sayang?

Aku berani taruhan kalian akan menjawab sakit. Itulah yang terjadi padaku. Rasa sakitnya melebihi sakit karena ditikam.

Master menghela napas berat karena aku tak mau cerita apapun dengannya. Ia mengusap pucuk kepalaku bagai orang tua yang menyayangi anaknya, yang membuat hatiku terasa sedikit hangat. Aku terisak lebih keras dari sebelumnya, lalu Ia meraih telapak tangan kananku, melihat tanda Fairy Tail berwarna merah muda yang terpampang jelas.

Warna merah muda... sama seperti rambut'_nya_'.

Master tersenyum sebentar lalu mengeluarkan sihirnya yang bisa menghapus tanda keanggotaanku. "Lucy, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi bagaimanapun, kau tetap anakku. Jika ini yang kau inginkan, aku sudah mengabulkannya. Jika kau ingin kembali lagi, pintu guild terbuka lebar untukmu." Ucap Master yang berhasil membuatku menangis lebih keras lagi.

* * *

Suasana guild kini hening, atmosfer di dalamnya terasa sangat tak mengenakkan. Semua tertunduk, tak ada yang berkata apapun setelah insiden Lucy yang tiba-tiba lari dari guild.

Semua merasa bersalah, apa lagi pemuda berambut pink jabrik yang duduk dengan kepala terbenam di meja yang sangat pojok. Ia sesekali menggeram lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tak ada yang mau mendekatinya, tak terkecuali Happy, karena Natsu telah mengeluarkan hawa superpanas yang membuat siapa pun enggan mendekatinya.

Segerombolan orang muncul dari pintu guild yang tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Menampakkan gadis cantik bersurai merah terang, pemuda berambut raven, gadis kecil berambut biru tua beserta kucing putihnya dan gadis air berambut biru muda yang bergelayut manja pada lengan sang pemuda berambut raven, serta pemuda dengan perawakan besar berambut hitam panjang berantakan dengan diikuti kucing hitamnya.

Sebut saja mereka Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Carla dan Pantherlily.

Mereka juga tak luput dari keheranan yang disebabkan diamnya anggota guild. Tak seperti yang biasa ia temui, di mana guild selalu ramai dengan teriakan. Ini sangat sepi, layaknya kuburan dengan atmosfer yang sangat tak mengenakkan.

Erza yang terheran-heran hendak membuka suaranya, namun ia urungkan ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Ia menyingkir dari pintu masuk ketika sosok Master mengucapkan salam dengan nada yang tak seharusnya. Nada bicara Master Makarov seperti penuh dengan sesal.

"Anak-anakku..." Master melangkah maju memasuki guild yang begitu hening. Ia memandang ke seluruh guild, lalu matanya terhenti pada Natsu yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan kedua tangannya. Master menghela napas berat. "...saudara kita, Lucy Heartfilia, hari ini resmi keluar dari Fairy Tail." Ujar Master dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Dan kalimat itu berhasil mengundang perhatian Natsu yang langsung mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi. Badannya bergetar tak karuan, matanya melebar dengan pupil yang membulat sempurna.

"Apa?" gumamnya pelan sehingga tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Afterwords:**

Aaah, akhirnya kuupdate. Maaf memakan waktu yang sangat lama, ya. Sebagai gantinya ini dia konflik utamanya sudah di mulai, lho :'D /apa /oi.

Oh iya, terima kasih banyak untuk para readers sekalian yang telah memberikanku semangat dan mendukungku selama ini. aku sangat sangat berterima kasih pada kalian karena seorang author bukan apa-apa tanpa para pembacanya :)

Jadi, sekarang saatnya balas review! Review yang lewat account sudah aku balas di PM ya :'3

* * *

**Erin. k . chan .9:** Yah, tanpa konflik cinta segitiga, konflik utamanya gak akan jalan XD maaf dengana dengan Nali sebelumnya, yah.. aku juga gak tahan nulisnya sih TuT. Ini sudah lanjut XD

**inigue temenelo**: Iye, iye, gue tau. Lol. Jadiin kompor aja dia, Han, gue udah ndak sabar sama itu pair satu :'D /oi. Ini udah lanjut XD

* * *

Nah, aku tak akan banyak berkata. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, ya!

**Review? Wajib lho**. /oi. Haha, karena review dari kalian sangat berarti untukku :")

Salam manis,

Nacchan.


End file.
